Dime que me amas
by kikyo-kiryu
Summary: Light gana una beca para ir a Inglaterra ahí conoce a alguien que le cambiara la vida y que siete años mas tarde volvera a ver.
1. Chapter 1

**Dime que me amas**

_Capitulo 1 _

_Sensei_

-La escuela a decidido becar a su hijo para que durante el verano vaya a un curso a Inglaterra para los futuros aspirantes a la universidad, se darán varias conferencias dependiendo el área de interés podrá elegir a cuales inscribirse, es una gran oportunidad, incluso estamos intentando hacer que un detective de los mejores se presente para algunas conferencias pero aun no se ha confirmado.

-Pero apenas tiene 15 años.

-Yo creo que debería ser Light quien decida, además estará con los profesores verdad.

-Así es señor Yagami vigilancia las 24 horas del día, de verdad creo que sería una gran oportunidad para su hijo.

-Entonces está decido de verdad vi a Light muy entusiasmado así que firmare el permiso.

-Bienvenidos a Winchester-dijo el mayordomo que los recibía en el hotel.

Una vez registrados cada alumno eligió el ciclo de conferencia a las que asistirían, por supuesto Light eligió las que iban enfocadas hacia las leyes. La sala de conferencias era grande al parecer había estudiantes de diferentes lugares y también de diferentes edades, el parecía ser el más joven, había un lugar que tenia su nombre así que se sentó ahí y prendió la computadora que tenia frente a él.

Un hombre vestido de negro y que no se le veía el rostro entro a la sala de conferencia llevaba una laptop la cual abrió.

-Bienvenidos futuros policías y detectives-en la pantalla apareció una letra y se escuchó una voz distorsionada.-Soy L.

Los murmullos se empezaron a escuchar por toda la sala, Light estaba bastante sorprendido, había escuchado de L gracias a su padre que le contaba de ese misterioso detective el cual nadie conocía, pero que podía resolver cualquier caso que se le presentara por mas difícil que pareciera. Y al parecer él era el único que sabía lo que significaba esa L que estaba en la pantalla de la laptop. Light quedo totalmente absorto en la voz que salía de la laptop, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de su decisión de convertirse en agente de policía.

Una hora antes de que terminara la conferencia L les ordeno abrir un archivo que tenían todas las computadoras, era un caso que el había resuelto hace tiempo y se los había dado a ellos para que lo resolvieran en el tiempo que les quedaba y enviarlo por correo para ser revisado en cuanto terminaran, así podrían salir a desayunar.

Apenas habían pasado 15 minutos cuando Light salió de la sala de conferencias, algunos creían que era porque no le interesaba, pero lo que no sabían era que desde hace cinco minutos había terminado.

En otro hotel cerca de donde se hospedaba Light se encontraba L leyendo la respuesta que había recibido del joven castaño.

-Yagami Light…-se formo una sonrisa en su rostro-que joven tan más interesante, acaba antes que los demás y resolvió el caso exactamente como yo lo hice.

La primera semana transcurrió muy lenta, pero eso no le importaba a Light ya que ansiaba que amaneciera para asistir a las conferencias de L, y aunque era posible que jamás conociera al verdadero L, le admiraba por el trabajo que hacia.

-Buenas noches joven Yagami, mi nombre es Watari y vengo a hacer una invitación a cenar sus profesores estuvieron de acuerdo.

El hombre que se había dirigido a él era de unos 70 años, vestía un traje negro y le sonreía cordialmente.

-De acuerdo.

Subió a una limusina que lo llevo a un hotel muy lujoso, cuando llego a la habitación donde cenarían vio que había una mesa para dos por lo que pensó que cenaría con Watari.

-Me retirare para que conozca a su anfitrión.

-Yo creí que cenaría con…

-Tal vez en otra ocasión pero esta noche es especial para usted.

El anciano salió del cuarto dejando solo a Light.

-Buenas noches Light.

Escucho detrás de si.

-Me da gusto que aceptaras la invitación.

-Buenas noches, gracias por invitarme a cenar-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Por favor siéntate.-L no podía dejar de ver el castaño que tenia enfrente, por alguna razón le parecía interesante-me sorprendió ver a alguien tan joven como en mis conferencias, y la verdad es que me has dejado sorprendido con tus habilidades, me preguntaba porque tan joven ya haz decidido formar parte de la policía japonesa, cuando te vi el primer día creí que solo habías entrado por curiosidad, pero cuando leí esto-le mostro el correo con la respuesta que había dado al caso que había resuelto el primer día-quede fascinado con tu capacidad deductiva.

-Señor como es que usted obtuvo mi… -sus ojos se abrieron no creyendo a quien tenia enfrente.

-Yo soy L.

-¿L?

-Si, pero puedes llamarme Ryuuzaki, esta es la primera vez que me muestro a alguien que no sea Watari, así que te pediré que guardes el secreto.

-Si.

-Tienes un inglés muy fluido. ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo mañana otra vez?

-Claro que si.

Los dos pasaron la noche hablando sobre lo que los había llevado a escoger una vida tan peligrosa resolviendo casos cada vez más difíciles, Light volvió la noche siguiente y la siguiente, empezaba a sentir un lazo de amistad hacia el detective y Ryuuzaki sentía igual, la ultima noche que Light paso en Inglaterra también fue a ver al detective, hasta había pedido permiso para pasar la noche con el por si se hacia muy tarde.

-Gracias por hacer asistido a este curso Light, de otro modo tal vez hasta hubiera renunciado el primer día.

-¿Por qué?

-porque si no encontraba algo que llamara mi atención iba a desistir de dar las otras conferencias.

-gracias por dejarme conocerte… ¿puedo llamarte sempai?

-sempai, si esta bien.

-Gracias sempai, también gracias a Watari.

-supongo que esta es la despedida.

-Si así es Ryuuzaki sempai.

Por alguna razón a Ryuuzaki le gustaba escuchar hablar e ese niño que tenía enfrente, quería abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, aunque eso significara secuestro.

Entonces sintió como Light le daba un abrazo, el también quería quedarse con el detective aunque tuviera que abandonar a su familia.

-¿estas seguro de eso Light?

-¿eeeh…?

-lo que acabas de decir.

Light se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, pues lo que creyó haber pensado en realidad lo dijo en voz alta, Ryuuzaki se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de Light, le levanto el rostro, estaba completamente rojo y sus ojos brillaban como nunca, tenía que controlarse y terminaría violando al castaño, pero dejo de pensar cuando sintió los labios del menor en los suyos, en realidad fue un beso inocente.

-perdón.-dio una reverencia y dio media vuelta, pero no pudo avanzar ya que Ryuuzaki le tomo de la mano y lo hizo girar, para volverlo a besar, el beso fue mas demandante, Light no puso resistencia alguna, incluso abrazo al mayor, Ryuuzaki puso su otra mano en la cadera del menor para acercarlo mas, para poder sentir más de él. Cuando por fin se separaron su respiración estaba agitada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Ryuuzaki estaba tratando de controlar su cuerpo, pero no tuvo excito se acerco otravez castaño, le tomo del rostro y comenzó un nuevo beso, era como si su cuerpo mandara y no su cerbro.

-Ah.. Ryuu...kaki

-Light

Comenzaron a caminar con único destino en mente, entonces Light cayo de espaldas en la cama, se recorrió para que Ryuuzaki se pudiera acomodar sobre el.

-Ryuuzaki hasme...hasme el amor.

Esas fueron las palabras que lo hicieron reaccionar.

-Esto no esta bien Light-se sentó en la cama tratando de controlar su respiración y aclarar su mente.

-Eso no te importaba hace unos momentos-se sentó al lado del detective-yo...jamás...jamás me había sentido así sensei y nunca lo voy a olvidar.

-Light tienes quince años, seguro que en algunos años te volverás a..

-NO!... yo te quiero a ti- su voz se estaba quebrando acaso tenía ganas de llorar?- perdón por incomodarlo sensei

-yo no he dijo que me incomodes.

Una vez mas se unieron en un beso, Ryuuzaki fue recostando a Light en la cama sin dejar de besarlo, poco a poco se deshizo de la ropa del menor y de la propia, después comenzó a bajar por cuello de Light dejando marcas a su paso.

-AAhh-llevo una mano a su boca para reprimir sus gemidos.

-no lo hagas, te quiero escuchar.

Ambos estuvieron desnudos en poco tiempo, Ryuuzaki trato de no causador dolor a Light, tenía la sensación de que era muy frágil, poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro dentro del menor. Sintió como el cuerpo que estaba debajo de el se tensaba.

-no te preocupes tratare de que no duela.-le dijo al oído a lo que Light asintió.

-AAH-mordió su labio inferior-AAAAHH escuchar los gemidos del menor fue lo que hizo que perdiera todo rastro de cordura, comenzó las embestidas lentamente hasta que hagarro un ritmo. Se olvido de si Light sentía dolor o no y comenzó a envestir mas fuerte.

Light apretó las sabanas de la cama, cada vez que quería decir algo solo lograba gemir mas fuerte.

-Ryuuzaki,- comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas del mayor, enredo sus piernas en las caderas del otro para sentirlo mas cerca, no paraban de besarse hasta que los dos terminaron con un orgasmo.

Se recostaron para que su respiración se normalizara.

-Espero que te conviertas en un gran detective Light.-se puso de lado para ver a Light.

-Seré mejor que tu Ryuuzaki.

-No lo dudo.

Al día siguiente Light regreso a Japón con una sola meta.


	2. Traslado

DIME QUE ME AMAS

_Capitulo__2_

_Traslado_

A sus veintidós años de edad Light Yagami se graduó de la universidad con excelencia académica, no tardo en encontrar un trabajo en la NPA donde trabajaba su padre, ya que desde hace años que estaban interesados en reclutarlo como parte del equipo, sin embargo después de algunos meses pidió ser trasladado a otra jefatura, no dio explicaciones, solo que quería ser trasladado.

Ahora se dirigía a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, le habían dado una dirección diferente a la de la comisaria, era más un edificio con la más avanzada tecnología, estaba bien porque quería comenzar de cero otra vez.

Estaban en una sala de juntas, había una mesa en el centro con sillas para cada miembro y en la pared una pantalla donde Light suponía se proyectaban los datos del caso.

Estaría bajo el cargo de un policía que tenía más o menos la misma edad que su padre, los otros integrantes eran Mikami Teru a quien había conocido en la universidad, Arima Soichi y Misaki Takeshi.

-Bienvenido Yagami-le saludo Misaki

-Sera un placer trabajar junto a ustedes.

-Te unes en un buen momento, estamos trabajando en un caso que se está complicando, además hoy ingresa nuestro nuevo jefe, cuando llegaste creímos que serias tu, pero eres muy joven.

-Entonces llegue a tiempo de esperar al nuevo jefe.

-Así es.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió, todos voltearon para conocer a su nuevo jefe, el cual los dejo sorprendido.

-Bienvenidos al nuevo edificio de investigación, de ahora en adelante aquí es donde trabajaremos, les presento a mi asistente, el también trabajara con nosotros perdón por no habérselos comunicado antes, tengo entendido que el día de hoy también se suma un nuevo integrante aparte de mí, no es necesario que se presenten ya estuve investigando sobre ustedes, por favor llámenme Ryuuzaki.

-Esto es sorprende, si tiene la misma edad que Mikami y Light

-¿Cómo debería llamarlos yo?-se llevo un dedo a la boca y se puso a pensar.

-Misaki-san

-Arima-san

-Mikami-san

-¿A ti te puedo llamar Light-kun?-dijo antes de que Light se presentara.

-Si está bien.

-Me sentiría extraño llamándote Light-san cuando probablemente tengamos la misma edad, es por eso.

-Por mi está bien…Ryuuza

-Ryuuzaki está bien. Bien comencemos con el caso que está parado por los cambios de jefes, quien empieza.

En la pantalla que había en la sala aparecieron varias imágenes.

-Las últimas semanas ha habido tres demandas por violación a niños de quince años, todos fueron saliendo de la escuela, los retiene y cuando se cansa del mismo niño lo cambia por otro, lo único que tienen en común es la edad y que practican algún deporte, ninguno de los niños a dado una descripción del violador, pero si recuerdan un olor a tierra mojada, así que hasta ahora es lo único que nos hace pensar que se trata del mismo violador.-termino de explicar el ayudante de Ryuuzaki.-además todos tienen los ojos o el cabello castaño.

-Un niño no un adolescente de quince año y que practica deportes tiene la fuerza para defenderse porque ellos no.

-Buena observación Light-kun, eso es porque todo el tiempo los tuvo sedados lo suficiente para que no recordaran en donde los tuvo o el rostro del agresor.-hizo una pausa y tomo aire-ayer encontraron el cuerpo de un niño de quince años, violado, con indicadores de sedante y además esto.-una última imagen apareció, mostraba una nota que tenía escrito lo siguiente.

_Te encontrare_

_Cuando lo haga_

_El siguiente serás tú._

_L.Y._

_Te encontraré._

-O son las iníciales del agresor o las de una futura victima.-Esta vez quien hablo fue Ryuuzaki- Yo me inclino a pensar en que son las de una víctima, así que cuantas personas en Kanto y sus alrededores tienen las iníciales L.Y. bueno la respuesta es 600, de las cuales 200 tienen ojos o cabellos castaños y practican algún deporte dentro o fuera de la escuela. Por lo que se los primeros tres niños tienen suerte de estar vivos. Ayer desapareció otro niño, esperemos encontrarlo a tiempo. Mikami y Arima vayan a hablar con las primeras víctimas a ver si pueden hacer que recuerden algo o si han recordado algo, me han dicho que Arima es un gran psicólogo y Mikami podría responder y controlar a los padres, Misaki tu iras a la morgue necesitamos el reporte de los peritos, Light necesito que la lista de los 200 sea más corta.

Pronto en el cuartel solo quedaron Ryuuzaki y Light, los dos se dedicaron a reducir la lista de sospechosos.

Light fue a donde estaba Ryuuzaki quien miraba detenidamente por la ventana-Pude reducir la lista a 20, por alguna razón este sujeto está obsesionado con los castaños, así que busque a los niños que tienen tanto ojos como cabello castaño, hay 5 en Kanto y el resto está distribuido en las áreas cercanas.

Ryuuzaki estaba viéndolo detenidamente a Light.

- ¿ocurre algo?

-me recuerdas a alguien que conocí- se acerca aun mas hasta poner incomodo al castaño.

-No crees que estas demasiado cerca.

-Perdón.

Era raro pero Light tenía la misma sensación que Ryuuzaki, ahora que lo veía detenidamente, de verdad creía que lo conocía.

-Light…

Sintió como acariciaban su mejilla, después le sujeto las manos, lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue el sentir los labios del otro, Ryuuzaki lo acorralo en la pared, quería probar los labios del castaño, conocer cada rincón de la boca del otro.

-Ya veo entonces no.-fue lo que dijo cuando se separo.

Light estaba sorprendido que era ese comentario del detective.

-como que…

-por tu reacción al ver de que trataba el caso creí que tal vez fuiste violado a los quince años, no lo quería preguntar así que me pareció una buena forma de descubrirlo.

-¡claro que no! Y que ni se te ocurra volver a…

Se quedo a medio reclamo Ryuuzaki lo había vuelto acorralar contra la pared le sujetaba ambas manos por arriba de su cabeza.

-hare lo que quiera cada vez que quiera Light, que quede claro-estaba a centímetros de sus labios.

-quien te crees que eres.-logro articular, se estaba poniendo nervioso.-no…mmm…que haces…no…no toques…-se empezó a retorcer, pues Ryuuzaki había metido una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del castaño.

-L

Light no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente, dejo de resistirse, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Ryuuzaki lo dejo. Un poco más alto, las ojeras más marcadas, incluso la piel más clara, tenía que ser L.


End file.
